Halloween Horror - MS
A world that was made by Mark Stevens that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Bones,Bats & Beyond. Key of Lunacy needed to enter the level The Halloween Ball. Spontaneous Combustion Just hot foot it and grab all the Brains,then the Candles will spawn,grab those too and run back home. It's really dark in here !! Pretty much just wander through the maze,mash badguys,grab brains.For the Candles, you have to go through this passage and get there.(Indicated by that weird tile there) i want my mummy Make it through the maze of chairs and tables are the start,use the toasters to burn the Spitters in the way, make it over to the bowling alley, where you have to use Cherry Bombs to bomb down Mumbles. Then remember to grab the Yellow Key that has spawned at the dinning area. Head up to the top left and enter the dark room. A torch is inside. Collect the the rest of the Candles,then grab the Brains in the bowling alley and leave. The exit is the eyeball in the middle of the center bowling alley. skeletons in the closet Pretty much, just mash the Patrol Mumbles for the Candles, than mash the 2 Sphinxters that are constantly being swapped around and then go back to the main hall and hit the hidden wall to the west where a Death Patrol is hiding with the last Candle,mash him and grab the Brain and leave. Fall Of The House Of Mushroom (Squash Keychain) Grab the Hammer nearby,then head to the Hollow Tree to the north west to get more firepower. (Note that the following part is only doable once you have visited the underground arms dump via the hollow tree once) Now, what you have to do for this first part is to push the Candle tile to the "Bomb" near the house to "blow" it up. After which, you will see movie and the house will be "blown up". Just go in and mash all the Shroom badguys,grab all the Brains and Candles and remember the Squash Keychain here and leave. skeletons in the closet Pretty much just push past the little cauldron puzzle in the beginning,then just keep bumping around the random items until you get the key to the next part of the level, until you get to the part where there's a room with a door that's stuck that has a cauldron at the left side of the room. Push the cauldron away and walk through the darkness to the last part of the level,remember to grab all the Brains and Candles before you leave. Tricks Or Treats (Pumpkin Keychain) It's not that hard a level, just bump around the houses for firepower (treats) or enemies (tricks) to defeat for Brains. Just note the pumpkin trick house is where the Pumpkin Keychain is. SPISPOPD Chainsaw Massacre VII Just push the chainsaw tile through the teddy bear tiles and grab the Brains and Candle and leave. Friday The 14th Note: Secret Level entrance to A Ghost of a chance is at the TV where the Xenos are. Note 2: Upon completing A Ghost of a chance, the level will get harder to complete.Beware! Anyway, just the usual routine of mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles before you leave. A Ghost of a chance (Secret Level) (Rocket Keychain) Just mash all the ghostly badguys and grab the Rocket Keychain at the top right corner and leave.Remember to grab the Candles before you do. The 4 zombies of the Apocalypse (Hammer Keychain) Just grab all the firepower at the start of the level, then go through the 4 Zombies,remember to grab the Brains and Candles, along with the Hammer Keychain near the end of the level before you leave. The Halloween Ball Just mash all the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Halloween Horror Category:Unlocked from Bones, Bats & Beyond